1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing strudels containing an inner material, and more particularly, to a method of continuously producing strudels containing cake, or cake and a filling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Strudels that contain only a filling have been continuously produced by enveloping a continuously extruded filling by a continuous sheet of pastry dough to form a continuous pastry dough body containing a filling, cutting the pastry dough body into pastry dough pieces containing the filling, and baking them. For strudels that contain cake, or cake and a filling, the baking requirements for raw cake dough differ from those for baking pastry dough. Namely, the best condition to bake just raw cake dough alone, which condition has been customarily adopted in bakeries, is to do so for about 45 minutes at about 177.degree. C., and the best condition to bake the pastry dough alone, and which condition has been customarily adopted in bakeries, is to do so for about 20 minutes at about 204.degree. C. Therefore, it has been thought by those skilled in the art that it would be difficult to bake pastry dough together with the raw cake dough, at one time, to make strudels that contain cake, or cake and a filling. Therefore, for instance, before now strudels that contain cake have been produced by enveloping pieces of cake previously baked for about 45 minutes at about 177.degree. C. with pieces of pastry dough, and baking them a second time, usually for from about 25 to 35 minutes at a temperature ranging from about 177.degree. C. to 190.degree. C. Thus, because the cake is twice baked, and so it tends to be excessively baked, the quality of the strudels tends to be lowered. Further, since strudels containing cake, or cake and a filling, have been manually produced, the quality of the strudels has been unstable, and their production costs have been high because of their complex manufacturing processes.